Lookout Tower
The Lookout Tower is a tower appearing in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. These large towers shoot high-powered ultra darts, ignore line of sight, and have lots of health. Wipes off 1 layer from up to 5 bloons. They are very versatile, being able to act as both a support and a defensive tower. Appearance The tower is comprised of a medium brown wooden sniper tower with a green ceramic tile roof. A sniper rifle points out of any side of the tower depending on where it just shot. Path One Tier One: Piercing Bullet The bullet fired by the tower can pierce through 7 bloons. Desc: A stronger bullet pierces through up to 7 bloons. Appearance: The roof of the tower is now a bright blue. Cost: $200 Tier Two: Superheated Metal An ultra-hot bullet pierces through 2 layers on up to 10 bloons and can pop all bloon types. Desc: Ultra-hot bullet pierces through 10 bloons, does extra damage, and can pop all bloon types. Appearance: The roof of the tower is now a darker blue. Cost: $1,000 Tier Three: Hypercharged Bullet A 75% larger bullet flies thrice as fast, stabs through 20 bloons, deals 3 layers of damage, and does double damage to MOAB-Class bloons. It also homes onto targets. Desc: Fires huge super bullets from a special cannon that fly incredibly fast, pierce through many bloons, and deal tons of damage to MOAB-Class bloons. The sniper rifle is now replaced by a much larger cannon with the same color scheme. Appearance: The wooden parts of the tower are now metal. The roof is now made of metal and a very dark blue. Bullets leave a semi-transparent white trail behind them when flying. Cost: $2,250 Tier Four: Upgraded Weaponry Cannon fires 30% faster, pierces through 30 bloons. Does 5 damage normally, and double to MOAB-Class bloons, ceramics, and fortified. Bullets set bloons on fire, causing them to take 1 layer of damage every 1.5 seconds for 6 seconds. Desc: Appearance: A large gray and black power generator is now underneath the tower, shaking rapidly. The cannon is much bigger and is glowing a light blue. The monkey now has dark blue gloves and the tower has a small red V shaped banner in the center of every side hanging from the railings of the top deck of the tower that each have a dart emblem in the center. Cost: $5,000 Desc: Optimizes and upgrades the tower's cannon for maximum bloon poppage. Appearance: Cost: $3,000 Tier Five: Auto Laser Rifle Fires off insanely powerful bullets that do 20 damage to up to 50 bloons of all types at triple it's attack speed. Covers bloons in an ultra strong napalm that burns through 3 layers every second for 10 seconds. Desc: A true show of marvelous marksmanship makes the bloons tremble with fear. Appearance: Cost: $70,000 Tier Six: Automated Laser Beams When bloons get near the end of the track, the tower sends an ultra strong laser beam towards the bloons. These beams are very wide, can pop 3000 bloons per frame, deal 1,750 layers of damage, and do damage every 0.33 seconds. Lasers can pop all types of bloons and do triple damage to MOAB-class, ceramic, and fortified. They stop firing once bloons leave the track or are removed from the area. Desc: Eradicates every bloon in sight with super orbital lasers! Appearance: Cost: $800,000 Path Two Tier One: Accelerated Reload Reloads 20% faster. Desc: A better gun reloads slightly faster. Appearance: The sniper rifle is slightly darker in color. Cost: $250 Tier Two: High Precision Shots move 35% faster and are 25% bigger. Appearance: The sniper's rifle has a green scope on it. Cost: $200 Tier Three: Broadside The tower gains 8 powerful new cannons, each one facing each of the cardinal and ordinal directions. Every second, 4 of the cannons fire cannonballs at bloons, every attack alternating from the cardinal cannons to ordinal cannons. These cannonballs fly fast and explode upon contact with a bloon, dealing 2 layers of damage in a small area (Similar to a 0/0/0 Bomb Shooter) to up to 25 bloons in the blast radius, along with popping lead and frozen bloons and dealing 2x damage to MOAB-class bloons and fortified bloons. However, they can't pop Blacks, Zebras, and DDTs. Cost: $1000 Tier Four: Blunderbuss Blast ABILITY Ability fires a very large cannonball from each cannon that flies very fast and crashes into bloons, exploding in an area similar to a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter's bomb radius. These explosions damage up-to 30 bloons each and pop 3 layers. The bombs do double damage to MOAB-class, fortified, and ceramic. Short cooldown (about 30 seconds?) Desc: Blast ability: Sends out 8 powerful bombs flying in all directions that do extra damage to MOAB-class, fortified and ceramic. Cost: $2,000 Tier Five: Bombardment ABILITY The tower gains an extra cannon in every direction, and shoots 35% faster. Ability now fires 5 cannonballs from every cannon in quick succession, with a 0.1 second delay between each cannonball, with a 35% reduced recharge (19.5 seconds) Path Three Tier One: Bird's Eye View Increases range of nearby towers by 10% and gives them +20% projectile speed. (The gray circle around the tower doubles in size, and thats now the radius for this upgrade) Desc: Nearby towers get increased range and projectile speed. Appearance: Cost: $325 Tier Two: Spotlight Shines a spotlight at camo bloons that reveals their presence for as long as they are in it's area of effect. The size of the spotlight is about the size of a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter's bomb explosion radius and moves around rapidly. Desc: A powerful spotlight temporarily reveals all camo bloons in it's radius. Appearance: There is now a gray spotlight on the middle of the tower's roof that rotates around to target the bloons, shining a light yellow light. Cost: $850 Tier Three: Stripping Sawblade The tower gains a large rotating saw-blade that cuts open bloons in about a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey's range. It shreds through up to 40 bloons at a time, dealing 1 layer of damage every 0.25 seconds. It also removes fortified from leads and ceramics, although it cant pop the leads. Desc: Gains a super powerful saw-blade that cuts up bloons near the tower. Appearance: Cost: $1,000 Tier Four: Scorching Spotlight A spotlight so incredibly hot, it burns through 3 layers every second for bloons under it's heat. It's radius is also 15% larger, and it sets all bloons in its radius on fire, doing 1 damage to them every 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. Appearance: The spotlight light is now a bright orange, and four solar panels are on top of the tower. Desc: A super-powered spotlight melts through bloons like a chainsaw through butter. Cost: $1,350 Tier Five: Watchtower Tower spotlight radius increased by 30% and it burns through 8 layers a second. Sawblade shreds through 3 layers every 0.2 seconds and can affect 60 bloons in a 25% larger area. Nearby towers get an aditional 25% range increase and attack 20% faster. Appearance: Desc: Highly improves the tower's spotlight and sawblade and grants nearby towers even more range and extra attack speed. Cost: $35,000 Tier Six: The Warden The tower Trivia * The Lookout Tower has the largest footprint of any tower in the game, taking up 15% more room than a Heli-Pad. It is also the tallest tower in the game, being considerably taller than a standard Monkey. ** It is unknown why it doesn't block sight. ** You can literally only fit one of these on Spice Islands Category:Towers